Grieta
El plano de la Grieta es una dimensión alternativa al entorno normal, o plano material, donde tiene lugar la mayoría del juego de Warframe. Generalmente, las entidades en el plano de la grieta no pueden interactuar con entidades en el plano material, aunque hay excepciones sustanciales. Actualmente, solo un Limbo puede hacer la transición de amigos, enemigos y él mismo entre los dos planos con sus habilidades, brindándole la probabilidad de una gran cantidad de sinergias. Entrar en la Grieta Para que el warframe entre en el plano de la Grieta, debe haber un Limbo en el Escuadrón. El limbo puede Desterrar a los jugadores o crear un Cataclismo que deforma temporalmente una zona del plano material en la Grieta. Además, Limbo puede entrar y salir de la Grieta a voluntad (con su Compañero si lo lleva), dejando brevemente un pequeño portal a su paso que los aliados pueden tocar para ingresar temporalmente a la Grieta. Los enemigos pueden entrar en el plano de la Grieta al ser desterrados o entrar en un Cataclismo, pero reciben 300 de daño de de transición al hacerlo. El daño de transición (al entrar o salir de la Grieta)no se ve afectado por la fuerza de habilidades ni por ningún aumento de daño. Un Objetivo de síntesis o un objetivo de captura pueden mostrar la capacidad de entrar y salir gradualmente de la Grieta; sin dañarse a sí mismos de esta manera. Los objetivos de las misiones de Defensa, Defensa móvil y Excavación se pueden colocar dentro de la Grieta si están incluso en parte dentro de una zona de Cataclismo. Los enemigos especiales como jefes u objetivos de Captura no pueden ser desterrados, pero pueden verse afectados por la influencia del Cataclismo. Los objetivos de Operativos Tenno y de Rescate en la Incursión pueden ser desterrados. Los Warframes regeneran 2''' de energía por segundo mientras está en el plano de la '''Grieta. Aunque es muy pequeña cantidad en comparación con habilidades como Vampiro de energía, esta regeneración de energía es constante y no puede ser interrumpida, excepto por los efectos de algunas habilidades o al salir de la Grieta. Los Warframes que usan habilidades canalizadas (como Absorber, Terremoto de sonido, Espada exaltada y Histeria) no ganan energía para su mantenimiento; sin embargo, mientras no alterna (como Prisma de Mirage), el Warframe será recuperar la energía. Interacciones entre planos Jugadores ...<-- Any combatant within the Rift plane cannot strike combatants that are in the material plane, and vice versa. Simply put, all weapon attacks are ineffective across the different dimensional planes. Cuerpo a cuerpo attacks cannot stagger enemies and element procs do not occur. Enemies do "aggro" and attempt to attack banished Warframes, and physical bodies still experience collision. Almost all Warframe abilities, on the other hand, do affect combatants across planes. Direct damage abilities (like Shuriken or Avalancha) and non-damaging abilities (like Caos or Destello radial), will work identically with no regard to plane. Valkyr's Histeria does not work across planes, yet Pacificadora de Mesa does. Weapon damage modified by ability augments such as Infusión de castigo or Frenesí de bola de fuego, do not affect between planes. A Centinela's Fuga de refrigerante is also inter-planar. Conversely, some enemy abilities can affect players across planes: the shields of Tripulante Anulador and anuladores corruptos (bring players out of the Rift), blasts from the Jackal's homing missiles, certain Peligros ambientales such as Hull Breaches y Maestra Hyekkas' firebombs, among others. Most traps, such as trampas de arco, Corpus Barrera lásers, Grineer Barra de sensores force fields, Death Orbs, Laser Plates y Cryo Floors, will not affect players. Scanners in the Fortaleza Kuva tile-set do not detect players in the Rift; however, tesla-coil turrets (activated by the scanner) will damage and knock them down. Interaction Banished players cannot collect Recoger or pick up portable items (such as datamasses, power cores and void keys) in the material plane, unless they are inside a Cataclismo. A Centinela's Aspiradora will hold items until the banished player either leaves the Rift or enters a Cataclismo. Players in the Rift plane cannot perform most of the interactions with the environment that require the action key (default ), such as Piratear consoles, introduce datamasses in Mobile Defense objectives, open lockers, activate Life Support capsules or call elevators. However, most other actions can be done across planes; players can revive downed players, be revived by players, open two-lock doors and capture Interceptación nodes. Leaving the Rift If a player enters the Rift plane by being banished, they may simply roll or backspring out of it. This prevents Limbo players from griefing other squad members, or otherwise ending the effect before the duration is up. Falling into an abyss and being re-spawned will also prematurely end banishment. Enemies banished into the Rift can be banished out of it by a Limbo. Allies and enemies that are in the Rift plane by the effects of Cataclismo, must leave the area of that effect. The radius of a Cataclismo recedes naturally over time, so allies and enemies standing still can find themselves out of the Rift before the expected duration has passed. Enemies take 300 transitional damage whenever they leave the Rift in any manner, similar to when they enter. It is possible to "edge-dance" a melee assailant to death near a Cataclismo. Errores *Sindicato weapon effects (such as Entropía) will affect enemies and breakable objects in both planes. * procs affect enemies outside the Rift, even when occurring on a target inside the Rift. *The fire patches left by Napalms will hurt players across both planes. This has been a bug since April, 2016. *The gas clouds produced by the Cernos mutalítica will damage enemies outside of the Rift, but not the initial shot. *Most Channeled Abilities will gain energy while the Warframe casting them is in the Rift. *The Cuchilla y látigo charge attack can pull enemies in both planes. Otra información *Transition damage taken by enemies when entering/leaving the Rift is not affected by fuerza de habilidades or any damage increase, whatsoever. **However, transition damage can be diminished by Armadura and an Sanador Antiguo's damage reduction aura. *Bullets that were fired while being in the Rift cannot hit enemies outside, even if the user changed planes before the bullets hit (being outside and shooting, and then changing, also doesn't work). *Enfoque multipliers can be picked up from the Rift plane. *Enemies in the Rift plane can't interact with consoles. This becomes useful in preventing enemies from activating alarms (particularly Wardens) or capturing Interception nodes. *As long as the Limbo who cast Banish doesn't enter a Nullifier bubble, all banished players will remain banished even if they enter a Nullifier bubble. *There is no limit to how many entities (players and enemies) can be banished at the same time, though only the duration of the recently cast Banish will show up. *Even if Mirage is inside the Rift her Salón de espejos clones 'can ' still hit enemies outside of the Rift. This is because her clones are a Warframe ability, and abilities work through the different planes. *If Banish is cast on a Rift Walking Limbo, he will be brought out of the Rift. Véase también en:Rift Plane Categoría:Limbo